


Jangan ada lemper di antara kita

by JuneYue



Series: Voltron dengan kearifan lokal [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Kos-kosan AU, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneYue/pseuds/JuneYue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lo tau gak setan itu sebenernya apa?"</p>
<p>"Gak, emangnya apa?"</p>
<p>"Setan itu sebenernya...lemper."</p>
<p>"Hah?"</p>
<p>"Iya, kan dibeSET, isinya ketAN. SETAN! Ngerti gak?"</p>
<p>"...lo garing banget, lo tau gak?"</p>
<p>.<br/>.<br/>.</p>
<p>Ada rumor tersebar kalo kos-kosan mereka ada hantunya. Keith dan Lance sebagai penghuni satu-satunya lantaran yang lainnya pada pulang ke rumah masing-masing ketakutan dan merencanakan tidur bareng.</p>
<p>...yang beneran tidur, bukan ena-ena. Mesum kau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jangan ada lemper di antara kita

**Author's Note:**

> Apa ini fanfic di fandom Voltron pertama yang pake Bahasa Indonesia? ._. Cuman pengen tau aja.
> 
> Terinspirasi oleh obrolan di Twitter dengan seorang teman tentang Klance, Voltron dan kos-kosan. Fanfic ini diketik di hape sambil begadang jam 12 malem, minim edit, jadi kalau ada kesalahan, ya maaf.
> 
> Selamat menikmati~~ 
> 
> Komen, kritik, saran atu sekedar ngajak fangirling bareng diterima dengan senang hati :)

Semua dimulai ketika pada suatu malam yang dingin Keith mendengar suara orang ketawa. Spesifiknya, ia mendengar suara seorang wanita cekikikan. Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya dan dalam keadaan masih mengantuk mencari-cari sumber suara tersebut.

Orang iseng yang ketawa-ketiwi gak jelas sambil bergosip ria di pinggir jalan mungkin? Jendela kamar kos-kosannya memang menghadap ke jalan yang di pinggirnya sering dijadikan tempat mangkal oleh pedagang-pedagang kaki lima. Gak mustahil kalau ada orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana sambil makan bakso malem-malem.

Keith memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Ia ada kuliah pagi besoknya dan ia gak mau datang ke kampus dalam keadaan mengantuk. Tapi suara cekikikan tersebut tidak berhenti juga, malahan bertambah keras.

Oke, _that's it_. Sekarang Keith benar-benar terganggu. Pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membuka jendela kamarnya, siap untuk memarahi orang-orang ga tau diri yang menganggu jam tidur orang lain.

"Hei, kalian bisa--loh?"

Jalanan di depan kos-kosannya sepi, kosong melompong dan gelap. Pedagang kaki lima yang biasa mangkal di sana gak ada dan dengan ketiadaannya, gak ada kumpulan orang iseng yang heboh ngegosip malem-malem seperti ia pikir.

Suara wanita yang cekikikan tersebut masih terdengar, namun makin lama makin sayup-sayup.

Keith mendadak merinding. Jangan-jangan itu suara...

Udah ah! Keith melompat kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepala. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Jangan dipikirin, jangan dipikirin, jangan dipikirin.

Suara cekikikan itu terdengar makin pelan hingga akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya. Keith tertidur dengan kepala diisi oleh bayangan sesosok hantu wanita berambut panjang hitam awut-awutan dan memakai baju putih-putih.

~~X~~

Keesokan malamnya tidurnya kembali terganggu. Kali ini oleh suara seperti barang berjatuhan dari kamar sebelah.

BRUK! BRAK!

Keith tersentak dari tidurnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saking kagetnya. Suara apa itu?

GEDUBRAK!

Keith duduk di tempat tidurnya dan menajamkan telinga mencari sumber suara. Kedengarannya dari kamar sebelah. Pidge menjatuhkan sesuatu? Temannya yang menghuni kamar sebelah itu memang sering begadang malam-malam demi mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya, bukannya gak mungkin kalau dia gak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu. Keith memutuskan untuk kembali tidur.

BRAAAKK!

BRUK!

GUBRAK!

Oke, ini mulai mengganggu sekaligus bikin khawatir. Apa Pidge baik-baik saja di sana? Mungkin gadis itu membutuhkan pertolongan.

Keith keluar kamar dan mengetok pintu di sebelahnya. "Hey, Pidge, kau baik-baik saja di sana?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sunyi untuk sesaat sebelum suara barang jatuh kembali terdengar.

"Pidge! Hey! Kau kenapa?" Keith mengetok-ngetok pintu tersebut dengan lebih keras.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Keith mengguncang-guncang daun pintunya dan menekan gagang pintunya.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?"

Keith menoleh ke belakang. Lance yang manghuni kamar tepat di seberang kamar Pidge keluar dari kamarnya. Pemuda itu tampak mengantuk namun juga terganggu dan tampangnya makin keruh saat melihat Keith.

"Keith! Ngapain lo malem-malem gini gedor kamar orang? Ganggu tauk!"

"Ngecek Pidge! Lo gak denger dari tadi? Gue takut kalo dia kenapa-kenapa," balas Keith.

Lance memberikannya tatapan bingung. "Pidge kan lagi pulang ke rumahnya. Urusan keluarga katanya. Lo masa ga inget?"

"Hah?" Jujur aja, Keith sama sekali gak tau. Ia balik ke kos-kosan saat sudah gelap dan para penghuninya termasuk Coran si bapak kos sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing.

"Kalo begitu, suara yang dari tadi..." Keith mendadak merinding.

"Suara apaan?" tanya Lance, mengernyitkan dahi.

Suara barang jatuh berdebam ke lantai menjawab pertanyaan Lance.

"Suara itu," kata Keith.

Keduanya terdiam. Keith mendadak teringat kejadian kemaren malam.

"Lo denger gak kemaren malem ada suara orang cekikikan?" tanya Keith.

Dengan wajah pucat pasi Lance mengangguk. "Jadi lo pikir..."

GEDUBRAK! GUBRAK! BRAK! BRUK!

"GYAAAAAA!!" Keduanya menjerit histeris dan lari terbirit-birit dari sana.

Keesokan paginya Shiro menemukan mereka tidur terkapar di lantai di depan televisi di ruang tamu berselimutkan sebuah sarung tipis kotak-kotak biru dan pink yang sering dipake Allura saat gadis itu kebagian giliran jaga ronda. Lucu sih, kedua sejoli RTM--Rival Tapi Mesra--tersebut meringkuk berpelukan berbagi sarung.

"Jangan tanya," kata Keith saat Shiro membuka mulut hendak menanyakan keadaan mereka.

"Kos-kosan ini ada hantunya," kata Lance.

Shiro tidak jadi bertanya. Ia cukup familiar dengan tingkah kedua pemuda tersebut yang seringkali ajaib dan menganggap kalau ini adalah salah satu tingkah mereka yang terbaru.

~~X~~

"Coran, kos-kosan ini ada hantunya. Aku gak bohong!" kata Lance di suatu sore.

Sang bapak kos berkumis lebat tersebut hanya menatapnya tidak percaya dan kembali meneruskan baca koran.

"Coran!"

"Ya, ya, saya tau kamu pikir di sini ada hantunya."

"Emang ada!"

Lagi-lagi Coran menatapnya dengan skeptis. "Saya sudah tinggal di sini selama dua puluh tahun lebih dan baik-baik saja kok."

"Argh! Kemaren aku dan Keith diganggu. Tanya dia deh kalo gak percaya."

Coran tampaknya mulai bosan dengan pembicaraan tentang hantu di kos-kosan. "Lance, kalau kamu gak ada kerjaan sampai punya waktu untuk menganggu saya tentang ini lebih baik bantu Allura membawa barangnya ke mobil Shiro."

"Hah? Mbak Allura emang mau kemana?" tanya Lance.

"Balik ke kota asalnya buat nengokin bapaknya. Shiro yang nganterin sekalian mudik."

"Hah?! Jadi di kos-kosan ini cuman bakalan ada Keith, aku dan Hunk?" Lance mendadak serem membayangkan tinggal di kos-kosan berhantu dengan hanya dua orang lainnya.

"Masih ada saya kok," kata Coran tersinggung karena merasa dilupakan. "Hunk juga pulang. Salah satu adiknya sakit katanya."

"Jadi aku bakalan cuman berdua sama Keith?!" nada suara Lance meninggi. Idih, ogah, berduaan di kos-kosan berhantu dengan rivalnya itu.

"Hey, hey, kan masih ada saya. Kamu lupa ya?" Coran kali ini benar-benar tersinggung. Seenaknya aja anak tanggung di depannya ini melupakan keberadaan sang bapak kos

"Bapak mah gak termasuk."

"Kurang ajar kamu!"

Lance dijitak.

~~X~~

"Keith, malem ini tidur bareng yok."

"HAH?!"

Baru aja nyampe di gerbang kos-kosan, Keith sudah disambut pertanyaan ajaib menjurus ke arah ena-ena seperti itu. Pertanyaan tersebut keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda tanggung berambut coklat pendek yang cengengesan gak jelas.

"Iya, tidur bareng, mau di kamar gue ato di kamar lo juga boleh," kata Lance. Ia memasang tampang memelas yang diharapkannya bisa mengetuk pintu hati pemuda dengan gaya rambut jadul ala tahun 80-an tersebut.

"Ogah, tidur aja sendiri, lo udah gede," kata Keith dingin dan bergerak memasuki kawasan kos-kosan.

"Eh, eh, eh, lo kok jahat banget." Lance menghalangi jalan Keith. "Plis, bro, malem ini aja, tidur bareng gw plis, gw kesepian."

Keith menatapnya jijik. "Idih, apaan, ogah!"

"Keith, plis lah."

"Udah gue bilang kagak! Minggir lo!"

"Gak mau," Lance makin gencar menghadang Keith. "Bilang lo mau tidur bareng gue ato gue gak kasih lo masuk."

"Ngapain gue mau tidur bareng lo, hah?!"

"POKOKNYA TIDUR BARENG GUE, PLIS KEITH KOS-KOSAN SEPI GW TAKUT!" Akhirnya Lance mengatakan maksudnya. "Plis, Keith, gue gak tau mau ngapain lagi. Lo harapan terakhir gue. Plis, malem ini kita tidur bareng ya?" Hal tersebut dikatakan dengan tampang super memelas pake acara genggam tangan lagi.

Keith menarik tangannya dari genggaman Lance. "Pokoknya kagak."

"Bangsat lo! Gak ada empati! Gak pedulian! Udah, ah, gue males sama lo. Lo. Gue. End!" Lance menghentakkan kaki dan berbalik meninggalkan Keith di gerbang kos-kosan.

Pembicaraan mereka yang menjurus dan ambigu itu mengundang perhatian warga sekitar. Mulai dari mas-mas tukang ojek yang lagi duduk di warteg di seberang kos-kosan, ibu-ibu yang punya warteg tersebut, mbak-mbak penjual jamu yang lagi ngelayanin pembeli di pinggir jalan sampe kumpulan ibu-ibu berdaster yang lagi belanja di tukang sayur yang mangkal di sebelah kos-kosan.

"Mas, makanya turutin kemauan pacar mas biar hubungannya makin langgeng. Sekarang mas diputusin kan, jadi jomblo ngenes lagi kan," komentar si mbak-mbak penjual jamu.

"Iya, mas, kasian banget pacar mas udah susah-susah ngajak nganu-nganu sampe mukanya merah gitu, eh, ditolak," kata mas-mas tukang ojek dari warteg seberang.

"Jangan-jangan mas gak sanggup muasin pacar mas di ranjang ya makanya nolak? Jangan putus asa, mas, saya ada jamu yang bisa ngebantu kok."

Muka Keith merah padam sewarna dengan sirop M*rjan rasa stroberi di kulkas kos-kosan. "DIA BUKAN PACAR GUE! SIAPA YANG MAU PACARAN SAMA MAKHLUK BULUKAN KAYAK GITU! APAAN TUH NGANU-NGANU? SIAPA YANG MAU NGANU-NGANU! UDAH AH, SITU SEMUA KAGAK USAH IKUT CAMPUR!"

Keith memasuki kos-kosan sambil menggerutu.

"Nyante, mas, ga usah pake toa," kata si bapak tukang sayur keliling yang sedari tadi ngeliatin sambil ngelayanin pembeli.

~~X~~

Sesampainya di kamarnya, Keith langsung mengunci pintu agar Lance tidak bisa nyelonong masuk seperti yang sering dilakukan pemuda tersebut di berbagai kesempatan. Ia ada tugas kuliah yang harus dikumpulkan besok sehingga ia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk meladeni Lance.

"KEITH!"

Yang dipanggil namanya mendesah panjang. Pintu yang dikunci gak sanggup menghentikan Lance.

"Apa lagi?"

"Tidur bareng gue plis."

"Udah gue bilangin gak dari tadi lo masih nyolot aja."

"Plis dong, ntar gw cuciin baju lo."

"Tetep gak. Lo nyuci baju suka gak bener."

"KEITH!"

"UDAH LAH LO DIBILANGIN DARI TADI GAK BISA! TIDUR SAMA BANG SHIRO ATO HUNK AJA KALO EMANG LO TAKUT HANTU!" Kesabaran Keith sudah habis. Ia meraih headphonenya dan memasang lagu keras-keras untuk menenggelamkan suara Lance yang memelas di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Bang Shiro lagi mudik bareng mbak Allura. Hunk lagi pulang katanya adeknya sakit. Keith, plis, lo satu-satunya harapan gw. Ya? ya? ya?"

"Bodo amat! Pergi lo! Ganggu!"

Keith mengambil tugas kuliah yang diberikan oleh dosennya dan mulai mengerjakan. Musik bervolume keras terdengar lewat headphonenya dan menenggelamkan suara Lance. Ia tidak mempedulikan Lance sama sekali walaupun pemuda yang satunya lagi masih keukeuh di depan kamar kos-kosannya.

~~X~~

Keith terbangun dengan muka menempel di permukaan meja belajarnya dan kepalanya terkubur di bawah buku teksnya yang tebal. Pemuda berambut hitam tersebut menguap dan mengerjapkan matanya seraya menyingkirkan buku yang berada di kepalanya.

'Jam berapa ini?' pikirnya, pandangan matanya tertuju pada jam yang ada di dinding kamarnya. Pukul 12 malam. Gila, ia ketiduran dari jam 4 sore.

Badannya terasa kaku dan punggungnya sakit karena posisi tidurnya yang ga enak. Keith bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan melakukakan perenggangan sedikit, melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku. Angin malam semilir menerpanya.

Angin? Oh, ya, tadi lupa menutup jendela. Keith berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya hendak menutupnya.

Pada saat itu lah ia mencium bau tersebut.

Bukan bau busuk, bukan. Malahan bau ini wangi sekali. Bau bunga--bunga melati atau kamboja tepatnya, dan bau bunga tersebut bercampur dengan bau kemenyan.

Keith terdiam. Otaknya yang tadinya masih lemot lantaran baru bangun tidur langsung menyala kembali 100% dan memproses fakta tersebut.

Bau melati, bau kamboja, bau kemenyan, langit yang gelap dan jalanan di luar yang sunyi, sepi, kosong melompong. Pikiran Keith langsung menuju ke arah yang mistis-mistis.

"Hihihihihihi..."

Bulu kuduk pemuda tersebut meremang. Pikirannya sudah menjeritkan sirene awas ada hantu.

"Oke, Keith, tenang, tenang," pemuda tersebut berkata sendiri. Tangannya yang mulai gemetaran meraih daun jendela dan hendak menariknya ke dalam.

Pada saat itu lah ia melihatnya.

Sebuah bayangan putih berkelebat. Cepat sekali dan mengagetkan Keith. Pemuda tersebut terpaku. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menengok keluar jendela mencari tahu tentang si bayangan putih.

Di ujung jalan, mungkin 200 meter dari depan kos-kosan, sosok putih-putih tampak berdiri tegak. Suara cekikikan makin kencang, ditambah sekarang dengan suara burung malam. Bau melati, kemenyan dan kamboja makin semerbak.

Sosok putih-putih tersebut bergerak mendadak. Ia melayang beberapa senti di atas aspal jalanan.

Pikiran Keith langsung korslet.

_GUSTI ALLAH TOLONG GUE MASIH MUDAAAAAA!!_

Keith segera menghambur ke pintu kamarnya, melupakan niatnya untuk menutup jendela. Ia segera membuka kuncinya dan dengan terburu-buru membukanya, membanting daun pintu ke dinding dalam prosesnya.

"Ke-keith... kau juga?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil Keith menoleh. Lance berada di depan kamarnya dengan napas terengah-engah dan eskpresi wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Bau menyan sama melati, lo juga cium?" tanya Keith.

"Y-ya. Gila gue tadi kayaknya liat kuntilanak di taman." Kamar kos-kosan Lance menghadap ke taman bangunan kos tersebut. Keith bisa membayangkan betapa seramnya, apalagi taman kos-kosan mereka penuh dengan pohon-pohon tinggi nan lebat. Hantu katanya suka di tempat yang banyak pohon kan?

"Gue juga," kata Keith. "Di jalanan, melayang gitu. Tapi ga tau deh kalo kuntilanak ato hantu jenis lain."

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Satu pernyataan jelas tersampaikan di antara mereka berdua: kos-kosan ini berhantu.

"Keith, tidur sama gue plis," kata Lance memohon. "Gue takut tidur sendiri."

"Oke, gw tidur bareng lo." Keith tidak bisa membayangkan tidur sendiri setelah apa yang disaksikannya tadi. Terlalu horror, kalo ada orang lain paling tidak bisa merasa lebih aman.

Wajah Lance tampak sangat gembira sampai kelihatannya ia mau nangis. "Mau tempat gue apa tempat lo?"

Keith berpikir sejenak akan jendela yang belum ditutup, sosok putih-putih melayang yang disaksikannya tadi dan kuntilanak yang dilihat Lance dari jendela kamarnya.

"Kamar bang Shiro aja deh, gak dikunci kan biasanya."

Lance mengangguk. Wajahnya masih pucat pasi. "Gue ambil bantal gue dulu ya."

~~X~~

"Bang Shiro bakalan marah gak ya kalo tau kita tidur di kamarnya?" tanya Lance.

Mereka berdua tidur berdesakan di ranjang di kamar kakak kos mereka itu. Ranjang tersebut didesain hanya untuk satu orang sehingga agar mereka bisa muat di dalamnya mereka mengakalinya dengan tidur menyamping saling membelakangi. Punggung mereka menempel dan kaki mereka sedari tadi terus bersentuhan.

"Gak tau, salah bang Shiro juga sih gak pernah ngunci kamarnya," jawab Keith.

Hening sejenak. Mereka berdua masih tegang setelah kejadian tersebut dan sebagai akibatnya, mereka sekarang tidak bisa tidur. Salahkan adrenalin yang mengalir deras yang membuat kantuk mereka sirna.

Keith memejamkan mata, berusaha tidur. Besok ia ada kuliah pagi oleh dosen ter-killer satu universitas. Gak bisa ia datang dalam keadaan mengantuk. Mau dibantai?

"Keith," panggil Lance.

"Apa?" Suara Keith terdengar kesal. Lance sedari tadi mengajaknya mengobrol, mengacuhkan kalau Keith sama sekali tidak berminat.

"Lo mau denger _joke_ gak?"

"Gak." Keith membenamkan mukanya makin dalam ke bantal.

Lance mengacuhkannya. "Lo tau gak setan itu sebenernya apa?"

Keith menendang kaki pemuda tersebut. "Lance, plis, lo barusan ngalamin pengalaman horor terus lo sekarang ngomongin setan?!"

"Jawab aja!"

"Oke, apa kalo begitu?" Ladenin bentar aja deh, mungkin habis ini dia bakalan tidur, pikir Keith.

"Setan itu sebenenya...lemper."

"Hah?"

"Setan itu sebenernya...lemper."

"Hah?"

"Iya, kan dibeSET, isinya ketAN. SETAN! Ngerti gak?"

"...lo garing banget, lo tau gak?"

"Garing tuh bagus, kerupuk kalo gak garing gak enak."

"Udah, ah, tidur! Tidur! Lo bukannya besok ada kelas pagi juga?"

"Lo inget aja deh."

"...itu kelas kita ngambilnya barengan woi."

"Eh iya, hehehe. Sori gue lupa."

Hening lagi. Keith memejamkan mata dan memeluk bantalnya. Lance sepertinya sudah mulai tenang. Saatnya ia tidur.

"Keith, woi, Keith, lo udah tidur?"

Terlalu cepat. Keith membuka matanya lagi.

"Belom, dodol, gara-gara lo dari tadi ngajakin gue ngobrol terus."

"Gue mau ngaku. Plis dengerin."

Kata-kata Lance menarik perhatian Keith. Lance mau ngaku apa? Ngaku dosa? Ngaku pernah nyolong duit? Ngaku pernah nyontek? Ato malahan ngaku cinta? Ngaku cinta berarti nembak kan? Mau nembak siapa? Di sini cuman ada Keith, masa iya Lance mau nembak Keith?

Muka Keith mendadak memanas. Yaoloh, ditembak pas ia seranjang dengan Lance, saling berdempetan di ranjang yang sempit dan berbagi satu selimut. Intim banget--terlalu intim malahan. Pikirannya bisa langsung menuju ke arah yang yadong-yadong.

"Gue...sebenernya gue...gak anggep lo sebagai musuh gue," kata Lance.

Yawlah, gitu aja. Anti-klimaks banget (heh, klimaks). Keith mengutuki dirinya yang berpikir kejauhan. Dia bahkan sama sekali gak suka Lance dalam cara seperti itu...kan?

"Gue udah tau kali, dodol," kata Keith, menahan rasa tengsinnya. "Kita rival, bukan musuh, dan rival sehat."

"Gue tau. Tapi Keith," Lance mendesah panjang. "Gue lama-lama juga gak nganggep lo rival gue."

"Lo selalu ngebantuin gue, gue baru nyadar," kata Lance melanjutkan sementara Keith berpikir, 'sialan banget dia baru nyadar sekarang.'

"Lo tuh baik banget sama gue, selalu nolongin gue, selalu mau ngejelasin pelajaran yang gak gue ngerti biarpun lo selalu nolongnya pake banyak bacot."

'Lo yang lebih banyak bacot,' pikir Keith lagi tapi ia tidak menyuarakannya.

"Gue...gue ga mau jadi rival lo sekarang. Gue maunya...maunya sama-sama lo."

Wanjeerrr. Apaan nih? Lance, si bocah bawel yang selama ini selalu cari ribut dan selalu mengingatkannya kalau mereka adalah rival, mendadak mengatakan kalau ia tidak mau jadi rivalnya lagi dan mau bersama dengan dia--dengan Keith?!

Keith curiga kalau pemuda itu lagi keracunan masakan Coran si bapak kos yang hobi masak tapi semua masakan karyanya berpotensi menjadi senjata biologis saking mautnya.

"Sebenernya, kita berdua ini apa? Hubungan kita tuh apa? Mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Lance.

Pertanyaan Lance mengingatkan Keith pada adegan di film-film romantis dimana sang tokoh utama mempertanyakan status hubungan mereka yang mengambang kepada love interest-nya. Pertanyaan sangat galau yang bikin baper.

"Musuh bukan, rival kayaknya juga bukan. Gue mau bilang temen tapi..." Lance lagi-lagi mendesah panjang, "gue rasa... gue sama lo... kita punya hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar temenan."

Oke, Keith sekarang resmi baper. Iya gak bakalan bohong dan ia gak bakalan menyangkal kalau ia sering kali menanyakan kepada dirinya sendiri tentang hubungan mereka. Kalau ia mau jujur, Keith bakal bilang kalau ia suka--

Oke, oke stop di sini. Sudah terlalu malem untuk bergalau ria mempertanyakan status hubungan mereka. Mereka berdua butuh tidur kalau mau besok pagi bisa bangun tepat waktu untuk ke kelas pagi.

"Lance, udah malem woi, nge-bapernya besok aja. Plis, gue butuh tidur," kata Keith.

"Eh iya, ya, met malem."

"Malem juga."

Tak lama kemudian suara dengkuran pun terdengar dari keduanya.

~~X~~

Keith terbangun oleh suara ayam berkokok. Ia membuka matanya, lalu panik sebentar karena ia tidak mengenali sekelilingnya sebelum menyadari kalau tadi malam ia bersama dengan Lance mengungsi ke kamar Shiro.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Lance...

Alih-alih saling memunggungi seperti posisi mereka kemaren malam, mereka kini berhadapan. Tidak hanya itu saja, mereka juga saling berpelukan. Lengan Lance melingkari pinggang Keith sementara kepala pemuda tersebut bersandar di bahunya. Kaki mereka saling bertautan dan lengan Keith juga melingkari bahu Lance. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari satu sama lain.

Lance masih tidur pulas. Wajahnya tampak tenang, kedua belah bibirnya setengah terbuka dan dengkuran halus terdengar dari antaranya, bulu-bulu matanya yang ternyata panjang menyentuh pipinya saat kedua kelopak matanya tertutup. Ia tampak...manis.

Keith merasakan wajahnya memerah. Lance, manis? Dari mana itu. Gak, gak, gak bakalan. Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan.

Kasur mendadak bergerak. Lance sudah mulai bangun rupanya. Pemuda tersebut menguap lebar lalu membuka matanya.

"ANJIRRR!"

Lance melompat menjauhi Keith dan dikarenakan ranjangnya sempit, ia langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"K-keith! Kok, bisa? Eh? Loh? Hah?" Lance yang baru bangun dan otaknya masih loading lama kesulitan membentuk kalimat yang benar.

Dari atas ranjang Keith menatap pemuda tersebut datar. "Kita berdua ngeliat hantu kemaren malem terus ngungsi ke kamar bang Shiro. Lo inget gak?"

Untuk sesaat Lance menatapnya kosong, otaknya masih sibuk mencerna hingga akhirnya, "oh, iya."

"Udah inget? Cepetan lo siap-siap, kuliah mulai 40 menit lagi."

Keith melangkah keluar kamar, tapi sebelum ia sempat berjalan jauh Lance memanggilnya.

"Hei Keith, hari ini gw numpang motor lo ya?"

Ada semburat merah di kulit coklat pemuda tersebut yang menbuat Keith langsung berpikir akan Lance memeluknya erat di saat mereka berboncengan bareng menuju kampus.

"Ya, tapi cepetan, kalo lo telat gue tinggal. Ga mau tau."

"Gak bakal, gue bakalan cepet kok."

Lance menghilang ke kamarnya. Keith memasuki kamar kos-kosannya sendiri dan berganti baju.

'Enak kali ya kalo tiap pagi bisa bangun seranjang sama Lance?' entah dari mana pikiran tersebut berasal. Tapi Keith gak bisa gak memikirkannya.

Benar kata Lance, hubungan mereka memang gak sekedar rival atau teman. Keith punya perasaan kalau ia tahu hubungan mereka sebenarnya seperti apa hanya saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya karena mengakuinya berarti mengakui kalau ia punya perasaan suka kepada pemuda banyak bacot tersebut.

~~X~~

"Hey Keith, mending kita minta Coran panggil dukun ato apa gitu buat ngusir hantu dari kos-kosan. Gimana?" tanya Lance. Lengan pemuda tersebut memeluk erat pinggangnya dan Keith gak mau mengakuinya tapi ia menikmatinya.

"Terserah elo aja deh."

"Tapi, gue sebenernya seneng kemaren malem bisa tidur bareng sama lo," kata Lance. Walaupun Keith tidak dapat melihatnya, ia dapat membayangkan semburat merah yang pastinya menghiasi wajah pemuda yang diboncenginya saat ini.

"Gue...GUE SUKA SAMA LO!" mendadak Lance berteriak di dekat telinganya. Motor yang dibawa Keith nyaris nyusruk ke got karena kekagetan pengendaranya.

"Lo nembak jangan pas gue lagi bawa motor woi!"

"LO MAU GAK JADI PACAR GUE!" Lance yang sudah saking malunya tidak mendengarnya dan malahan pemuda tersebut membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah di punggung Keith.

Kali ini motor Keith beneran nyusruk ke got.

"LO BAWA MOTOR YANG BENER! PELER! JAWAB GUE PLIS GUE GUGUP!"

"LO JANGAN NEMBAK GUE PAS GUE LAGI BAWA MOTOR DODOL! YA GUE MAU JADI PACAR LO! PUAS?!"

"BANGET!"

Ternyata rasa saling suka pun gak menghentikan mereka untuk ribut seperti biasanya.

"Mas-mas makanya jangan pacaran di motor. Kecelakaan kan jadinya," komentar seorang bapak-bapak tukang sayur yang melintas dengan gerobak sayurnya.

"DIEM!" teriak mereka berdua dengan muka yang sama-sama merah dan celana sama-sama kotor oleh air got.

 

 

(Tamat)


End file.
